Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood
All geeks Darthipedians are invited to attend the occasional Darthipedia "Council of Blood." Next meeting The next Council of Blood has been more-or-less definitively scheduled for Saturday, June 28. This CoB will take place at 11 PM UTC. Check the huge box to the right for your timezone. In the U.S., it is currently daylight saving time; the times in the box to the right reflect that (accurately, I hope). If you are in one of those Wacky States that doesn't do Daylight Saving, calculate accordingly. How to join the meeting IRC: irc.freenode.net #darthipedia For a list of clients, see Darthipedia:IRC. Wikia provides web access to our IRC channel at irc.wikia.com. (Hint: You only get 16 characters in your IRC nickname.) Agenda #Bureaucrats. Not really gonna be an issue for ages, but: should bureaucrats have extra powers, should they be a honorary position (like on Wookieepedia), or should we just have Gonk as one, for sysopping purposes? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:50, 9 March 2008 (UTC) #Adding extensions which, from what I'm able to tell, is possible for the Darth. Now I'm not saying we pull a Halopedia and turn the entire goddamn site into MySpace, but some of these extensions could benefit us greatly. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:03, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #*http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Calendar We. Need. It. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) #A "work-safe" template, much like Uncyclopedia's for articles like Wookiee-Nookie which aren't exactly safe for work. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:53, 23 April 2008 (UTC) #Image policy. Since the Yahoo debacle it might be a good idea for us to delete images without a source/licence within a certain amount of time. Maybe give the user who uploaded it 1 day, 3 days, or a week to add a proper source/licence before it gets deleted. If we want Yahoo to get their shit together then we should do the same. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC) #New site sections/namespaces. While according to Wikia, we're only allowed to have three, several possibilities for namespaces include Yipee!, Sithtionary and a News page. See here for an example. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 18:31, 25 April 2008 (UTC) #*Additionally, something like this. However, we wouldn't necessarily have to make a new namespace for something like that. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) #I'm not necessarily for this, but a newsletter. We can send various users updates about the site at weekly or monthly intervals. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 08:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) #A change to the AoE policies. Currently, an article has to have +5 supporting votes for it to be passed. Unfortunately, few people are actually reviewing these articles, resulting in them being in the nomination field for months. We also have the FS policy which states an article must have 2/3 majority in favor after a week, making it significantly easier for a FS nom to be passed than an AoE. I suggest we at least bump the AoE policy down to three or four supporting votes. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) #And on that note, changing the FS date. As of today, May 20th, we have enough Featured Sith to last us until July, 2009. At this rate, we might as well just change it to a weekly update instead of monthly. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:29, 20 May 2008 (UTC) #Voting policy, I think it wouldn't hurt to install a voting policy on Darthipedia. Personally I was thinking about something like 50 mainspace edits and at least one month as a registered member. I also like to know what everybody else thinks of this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC) #Making Firefox the Official Browser of Darthipedia. Objections, possible unintended consequences, etc. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:27, 7 June 2008 (UTC) #Perhaps a short discussion about The Emperor Wikia's New Cloths "style." AdmirableAckbar 18:37, 8 June 2008 (UTC) #*And what, if any, revision we intend to embark upon to deal with it. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) #**Note for later: We are told that really short articles will be unaffected by this change. Yay for us! 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) #Reconsidering some of our Blanks-of-the-Blank, if you get my meaning, wink wink nudge nudge. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) #Giving the bots in the IRC voice and nothing more. There's no reason for them to be opped. God forbid you try to kick a protected user and you end up being automatically kicked yourself. Nobody uses !kick, anyway. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #The need to enforce the existing definition of what is funny and what is not within articles. Otherwise, discuss how Karohalva suggested an issue that was unimportant and a waste of time. Karohalva 02:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Attendance # Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:05, 8 June 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 18:37, 8 June 2008 (UTC) # — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:18, 8 June 2008 (UTC) #'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) #I might be able to come. It depends on whether someone else wants to use this comuputer. Imperial Star Destroyer 21:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) #I should be able to make it now. :) --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Apologies #10 PM? Library closes at 6:00. Dadgum Big Ol' Uncle Karo #*Karo, Texas is UTC-6 (CST), which means that it would be at 5:00. You would have one hour to talk before your library closes. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Comments If it would be an hour later I might be able to be there, it's possible that I'm going to be late anyway... but if it's an hour later I'd at least have a chance to be there... --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 23:01, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Rescheduled... Gonk (''Gonk!'') 20:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Meeting transcripts *November 3, 2007 (Summary | TXT | PDF) *December 29, 2007 (Summary | TXT) *March 22, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF)